User talk:SwedishTacos223
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gakuen Alice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gakuen-alice5.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sxerks (Talk) 18:35, 5 June 2010 Go You :3 Hello, Welcome to Gakuen Alice Wiki, I see you've been very busy, with editing and want to thank you. Also when you upload pictures make sure they have names that aren't overly long and make sense. (I'm gulity of wacky names for pictures before, so no big deal). p.s I like the new infobox pictures you uploaded they look cool. Trinia 00:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Images Please do not upload images that don't have good file names *Example: *Good names: Natsume001.jpg , Mikan and Natsume 05.jpg *Bad names: 9d06f40c452670 full.jpg , 8965045.png It is a waste of time for other people to correctly rename the files. Also don't upload an image unless you are actually going to use it on a page. Images need a copyright status: usually "Fairuse" is chosen. Images should also be added to a category, see Category:Images :--Sxerks 20:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, make sure to check if any of the pictures you are about to upload exist on this site already or if you have already uploaded them Trinia 01:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Images part 2 Please don't upload "scanlation" material, if anything use clean RAWs. Also, don't upload an image until you are going to actually use it in an article. :--Sxerks 23:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Raws can be found here ^^ http://www.dm5.com/Type.aspx?id=60 Trinia 04:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :those aren't clean RAWs(unaltered scan), they have Chinese(?) scanlation all over them. A clean RAW would only come from manga or magazine page scan.--Sxerks 19:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't tell the difference between Japanese or Chinese and didn't notice. I give up on finding it on my own and will just ask Sxerks were to find RAWs- the orignal japanese scans from the magazine. Trinia 00:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Pics I don't mind changing anime pics to manga pics, because of how the anime tends to change the looks of characters. However, please, take the text out of the bubbles before uploading them (if you can, example-those pesky texts out of the bubbles), because it looks less messy. You can take the text out with "Paint" on your computer and reupload them. if the pics aren't going to be used for the infobox, then the text is okay to leave in. I really hope we're not sounding so picky or demanding. We do need a lot of your pics and I see you are getting the hang of things. You've been so busy I can't keep up with you! ^^ p.s. I'll get back to writing some of the missing arcs for characters, so you have a place to put your pics ^_~ Things are starting to look up on this Wiki. Trinia 03:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Misaki as a 10 year-old with a Mikan wig on. (Picture) What chapter of Gakuen alice is that from? ' 16:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC)'